


远久的记忆与未来/The hidden past and normal nowadays

by Maga1827



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 在过去的日子里，遗漏的细节在某一天暴露出巨大的推力，把天使和恶魔之间的距离化为虚无。平常的日子还在继续，他们有永生的时间来创造凡人无法企及的深刻【划掉】友谊【划掉】基情。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	远久的记忆与未来/The hidden past and normal nowadays

伦敦刚下过雨，原本温暖的气候一夜过后就变得寒凉起来。克劳利坐在床上，止不住地后怕。自从那次之后，天使被地狱之火炼杀的画面就经常出现在他的梦中。他时常想，若他们没有按照安妮的预言选择对换身份，天使会被烧死，这远比他被圣水消灭更令他感到惊恐难当。他掀开被子下床，永远冰冷的床单今天难得带了温度。恶魔原本是不睡觉的，尝试的次数多了总会有成功的时候，一开始克劳利很为此自得。现在，他憎恨睡觉。他拿起喷雾器，向植物们走去，想要平静一下心情。丝绸睡衣划过客厅的时候，他打了个响指，黄金女孩，克劳利最喜爱的电视节目开始播放。  
植物们很是惊恐，克劳利最近来检查他们生长状况的次数呈指数级生长，大伙都拼了命地拔芽抽条，标准变得越来越高。刚开始克劳利的脸色还算愉悦，后面越来越阴沉，植物们都在瑟瑟发抖害怕下个被扔到榨汁机的就是自己。  
克劳利现在可没心情管植物们在想什么。他沉浸在自己的思绪中，满腹的阴谋诡计想着怎么把天使拐到他的公寓来。看着天使，克劳利才能放心一些。现在，只要一想到那些梦境，他浑身不适。可天使拒绝住到他的公寓来。克劳利表情有些狰狞，旁边的植物忍不住抖了抖，被克劳利一个眼神冻住了。  
克劳利忽然转头，电视机屏幕里传来了熟悉的气息。克劳利和地狱势力分裂之后做了屏障，任何恶魔都不能随便出现打断他的“黄金女孩”栏目。克劳利敲了个清脆的响指，是哈斯塔和卜西儿。克劳利故作夸张地行了一个贵族礼：“哟~尊敬的卜西儿公爵，哈斯塔公爵，大驾光临叛徒的寒舍不知有何贵干？” 克劳利笑得很欠扁。屏幕里的两位表情像是吃到什么圣洁玩意一般捏着鼻子忍了。  
“克劳利，我们想和你做个交易。” 卜西儿说。  
克劳利褪去了玩笑不恭，谨慎地道：“你想要什么？”  
卜西儿轻松地说翘腿，“我们最大的敌人是什么，克劳利？”  
克劳利想了一下：“天堂？”  
卜西儿：“天堂，没错。他们的最有用的武器，对我们来说威胁最大的玩意，圣水。” 她顿了一下，“只要你告诉我你是怎么在圣水中活下来，我保证，不再对你和你的男朋友做什么，怎么样？”  
克劳利笑了一下，“噢，恐怕我帮不到大人你，你知道的，恶魔都怕圣水，我想，我只是转变了。”  
哈斯塔：“那么告诉我们，你变成什么了，克劳利，如何做到的！”  
克劳利不打算给予太多信息，他有个大胆的想法。他装得很严肃：“什么东西能够不怕圣水也不怕地狱火呢，卜西儿公爵？我也想不通，我在人间生活了很久，或许是什么时候发生了什么促使我转变成了现在这个样子。您或许可以亲自来人间接触人类寻找答案。毕竟下次大战还不知道什么开始，不是吗？”  
哈斯塔：“你在拿我们开涮吗，克劳利？”  
克劳利摊手。  
卜西儿阻止了哈斯塔破口大骂，笑道：“克劳利，别以为我们拿你没办法了。我们可以把你关起来扔进地狱犬的巢穴中让它们一遍又一遍地撕碎你，在地狱里你可见不到你的男朋友。你的车，你的那些高科技玩意都别想了……”  
克劳利装作很害怕的样子：“我说的都是真的！公爵大人！”  
卜西儿：“……那你说说看，有可能是什么东西促使了你的转变？你变成天使了吗？还是人类？”他仍能感觉到克劳利是一名恶魔，至少没脱离恶魔的归类范畴。如果他说他不再是恶魔了，那他就是在说谎！  
克劳利很警觉，卜西儿是地狱里少有的智商高于一般人类的（即使如此，克劳利仍认为她在地狱里呆久了都忘记怎么思考了，但克劳利不会轻视她）。克劳利思索了一会，小心翼翼地选择措辞：“我想我本质还是恶魔，卜西儿大人。”  
卜西儿点点头。  
克劳利继续道，“唯一一次我觉得有些奇怪的时候是在11年前，我护送撒旦之子的时候我差点撞上了大卡车，我感觉自己死了，当我回过神来时，我并没有死，而且撒旦之子还好好地待在我的座位上。”  
克劳利撒起谎完全是信手拈来，真中掺假，假中半真。他当时及时拉开了方向盘。如果地狱去追查，也不会查到任何任何有用的信息。  
卜西儿追问：“所以，你认为是撒旦之子的原因？”  
克劳利迟疑地点点头。  
这条信息对卜西儿来说完全没用，因为撒旦之子消失了。并不是真正的消失，他们知道他就在那里，但对他们而言他是隐身的，他们看不见他。那个小男孩施展的小技巧不需要什么强大的力量，却十分有用。就算现在撒旦之子就站在他们的面前，他们也认不出他，只会当他是普通的人类小鬼。  
卜西儿并不完全相信克劳利：“我们会再来找你的，克劳利。我们的交易并没有正式地生效，如果我发现你说了谎，你就等着成为地狱犬的大餐吧。当然，你的男朋友也是，说起来，地狱犬还没尝过天使的味道呢。”  
克劳利被触痛了什么一般猛地升起一阵怒火，艰难地压制着，他扯出笑容：“怎么会，卜西儿大人，我说的都是真的！”  
电视里的两个恶魔消失了，又回到了克劳利喜爱的节目。克劳利现在可没闲情逸致看什么电视节目，他打了个响指，身上的丝绸睡衣变成了Valentino的休闲西装，抓起眼镜就往外冲。

伦敦苏活区转角的一家旧书店里，天使正在开怀大笑。一位年轻人自称是罗伯特·舒曼的后裔，经过重重关系和介绍信，来到天使的书店，想要找到舒曼的手稿。  
这位年轻人弹得一手好钢琴，天使有种看到舒曼又活过来了的愉悦感。钢琴流淌的音符充溢在旧书店内，每位客人都停下翻动手里的书籍，沉浸在这片刻的享受中。一曲终了，天使十分庆幸自己一直没有处理掉书店内这架老钢琴，要不然他今天就听不到这么美妙的声音了。  
年轻人叫费迪南·舒曼，穿着萨维尔街定制的高级西装，有着良好的绅士教养，行着老派的礼仪，连日常挑剔的天使都挑不出任何不妥当的地方。故作老成的姿态藏不住年轻人独有的爽朗奔放的活力。为了感谢天使慷慨出让先祖的手稿，年轻人认为一首钢琴曲不足以表示他的感激之情，盛情邀请天使共进晚餐。  
听见“晚餐”二字的天使隐秘地咽下了过分分泌的唾液，提议道他认识一家很好吃的日本寿司店。  
于是，克劳利到书店的时候就看见天使和一位陌生的年轻人有说有笑地走出书店。年轻人还很绅士地为天使拉开了车门。  
克劳利：……

克劳利忍不住担心，跟了上去：要是那年轻人是天堂或者地狱派来的呢？他想。  
天使和小舒曼刚落座。克劳利稍作修饰变成了女性的模样坐在离他们几米远的地方。鲜少与这样的人类打交道的天使正在与年轻人快乐地交流古典音乐上的看法和见解，根本发现不了克劳利。  
克劳利看着天使在交谈中频频点头，时而被逗得哈哈大笑。他反省自己，下次天使说话的时候不要保持那么高冷好了。  
天使又笑了。  
克劳利：要不下次说多两句好了。  
天使笑得直不起腰。  
克劳利：什么笑话那么好笑？现在人类有什么好笑的笑话吗？他忍不住拿出iPhone开始谷歌“人类笑话大全”  
克劳利瞥见年轻人握住了天使的手，前倾凑近了天使的脸。  
克劳利：……轻浮的小子！！！现在的孩子是不是太过奔放了些！  
天使的脸微红了一下，点了点头。  
克劳利手里的iPhone屏幕被捏出了裂痕，忍不住站起来，走了过去。  
“亲爱的，这位可爱的年轻人是谁呀？”  
天使看到突然出现的克劳利，显得十分惊讶：“克劳利！你怎么会在这？”  
克劳利：“……路过。”  
天使连忙介绍：“舒曼，这是克劳利。克劳利，这是舒曼，罗伯特的舒曼。”  
克劳利：“噢！这还真是，幸会！”  
小舒曼连忙伸出手：“哪里哪里，幸会！”  
小舒曼转向天使：“这是您的朋友吗？”  
天使：“噢，是……”  
天使没说完yes，克劳利抓准时机打断他：“我是他女朋友。”  
小舒曼有点冲击：“什……什么？”  
克劳利得意地笑：“你听见了，女，朋，友！”  
天使涨红了脸，比刚才的胭脂色更甚的赤红：“克劳利！”  
天使转过脸对小舒曼说：“他是我朋友。”  
但小舒曼已经没办法不想歪了。现在这个状况，只要是个正常人都明白怎么回事，更何况他正处于一个精力旺盛，充满荷尔蒙的年纪。小舒曼看到克劳利挑衅的眼神以及她浑身散发出来的攻击性气味，又看了看天使已经无视自己对着美女蛇低声教训，有点觉得自己的成算不大。刚刚邀请天使参加他的音乐会的雄心勃勃变得不那么有信心。  
争夺是男人的天性，小舒曼默默给自己打气，重振态势。  
教训完克劳利的天使气呼呼地说道：“舒曼先生邀请我参加他的音乐会，你有什么事情吗？克劳利？”  
克劳利：“哦哦，是有事，天堂和地狱的事情。”  
克劳利故意说得很模糊，一般人就算听见了也只会奇怪但不会怀疑什么。但如果是两者中的任何一方，那么很可能会有破绽，克劳利盯着小舒曼的脸，想要寻找可能会有的变化。遗憾的是，没有任何可疑的神色。  
天使也变得严肃起来，他转过头对小舒曼致歉：“不好意思，恐怕今天要稍微失陪了，你的音乐会我一定会去的。” 天使安抚地笑了笑。  
小舒曼也笑得很甜：“亚茨拉斐尔先生对古典音乐的认识和理解实在深刻，与您的交谈让我受益匪浅。期待您光临我的音乐会。”  
克劳利嘀咕：“为什么就不喜欢皇后乐队呢。”

天使和恶魔回到了旧书店，他们径直拐到后面的商谈室（Back Room）。  
恶魔完全放松地摘下眼镜，摊在沙发上。一抬手，亚茨拉斐尔收藏的拉菲就从桌子上飞到他的手里，咕咚咕咚地灌了几口。  
天使瞟了一眼，从后面的库存中又取出了几瓶，放在克劳利的面前，并贴心地开了封。  
天使递了个就被给克劳利，问：“发生了什么？”  
克劳利满足地吹了个哨：“没什么大事，地狱找上我了，想要探听我为什么从圣水中活下来，你要小心点，别被那一边套了话。” 克劳利指了指上面。  
天使点了点头：“嗯，我知道了。”  
克劳利再次忍不住提议道：“要不要去我的公寓，天使？”  
亚茨拉斐尔看了克劳利一眼，本想拒绝的话语到了嘴边变成了：“为什么？” 他突然想起来克劳利刚刚在餐馆里的那一句“我是他女朋友” 引起的心湖小小波动。  
现在的克劳利很难拒绝。更加确切地说，他变得越来越难以拒绝克劳利了，或许是因为他的每个提议都是那么地理由充分，他难以找到拒绝的借口。尤其是，克劳利期待的眼睛看着他的时候。他强压着捂住自己心口的冲动，刚抬起的手转了个方向无可适从地靠在了扶手上，天使腾起怀疑的情绪：自己是否正在堕落。  
魅惑，这个词在克劳利身上得到了十分的表现。天使忍不住在心里小声咒骂。  
克劳利突然福至心灵：“我公寓的植物最近长势很不好，一个个开始长叶斑！你能来帮我治疗它们吗？再这样下去我就把它们全扔了！我最讨厌叶斑！”  
这什么鬼烂理由？天使纳闷地想，还有点生气，无由来地。  
“不去！” 天使拒绝。  
“……为什么？！ ” 克劳利很委屈。他很没辙，他从来都拿天使没撤。固执的，聪明的，愚蠢的，难以诱惑的天使！  
“喝完酒就赶紧回去！照顾你的植物去吧！” 天使仰起头，一杯红酒下肚，整个人宛如被烧起来，火辣辣的，面上却一言不发。  
克劳利搞不懂天使在生气什么，又猛灌了几杯拉菲，拿起一瓶没开封的，摇摇晃晃就要往外走：明天带司康过来道歉天使就会原谅他了。  
天使盯着克劳利，带着火气的嗓音不放心地道：“你醉了！不要开车回去！”  
克劳利回过头来看他，突然耍酒疯：“我不！谁也不能分开我和我的车！”  
天使的眉毛抖了抖，越发火大了。他冲上去，搀着克劳利往外走，打算把这酒鬼押进出租车里。  
伦敦正是寒冷的天气，天使打开书店的门，没穿大衣的他们被大风吹了个透心凉。克劳利感觉酒醒了不少，他任由天使抓着他的胳膊往停在路边的出租车走去。克劳利坐进去天使打算关上门，恶魔马上撒酒疯：“我不坐出租车！”  
天使按住他乱挥的手，迫不得已也坐进了出租车。  
克劳利的公寓他去过一次，地址还记得。他告诉了司机地址，又赶紧去阻止克劳利开封手里的那瓶拉菲。但来不及了，克劳利对着瓶口吹了一口气，木塞就飞出了瓶口，红酒馥郁的香气溢出，前座的司机忍不住吸吸鼻子，感叹道：“好酒啊！”  
天使和蔼地对司机笑。几番挣扎，天使把恶魔送到公寓。  
恶魔的公寓在五层。电梯运行中，恶魔头靠在天使的肩膀上，吐息的酒气在天使的脖颈边上围绕。天使涨红了脸。今天短短一天，他脸红的速度和次数呈指数级增长。  
叮的一声，总算到克劳利的楼层。克劳利的公寓没有钥匙，是最先进的人脸识别系统（克劳利对“最先进”这几个字嗤之以鼻）。天使想让克劳利抬起脸对准门锁的摄像头，却感觉到摄像头对着他的脸扫描了一遍然后哔的一声：“识别通过，欢迎回家，亚茨拉斐尔。” 门已经打开了。  
天使呆住了，像提线木偶一般拖着克劳利进屋，脑子一片空白和茫然。  
克劳利倒在沙发上，睡着了。天使脸色复杂地盯着他。地板上掉落了一件丝质睡衣。天使眼睛梭巡了一圈，施展了一个小小的奇迹，恶魔换上了睡衣。  
亚茨拉斐尔想：睡觉还是要在床上才行。恶魔漂浮到了空中跟着天使的脚步寻找卧室。  
这是天使第二次光临恶魔的居所。整个装饰风格过于冷暗，而且设计奇诡，与天使所熟悉的人类温暖的小屋大相庭径，天使皱了皱眉，他找到了一间看起来百分之一百是卧室的房间。但是，打不开。天使怀疑这个这是一个死门，后面除了墙之外什么都没有。天使一转身，漂浮着的克劳利因为转弯轻轻地碰到了门，门啪嗒地一下打开了。  
天使实在很疑惑：为什么克劳利要搞得这么花俏？自己的家里还要搞这些？  
天使上前推开了门，刚把克劳利放下，就发现了墙上的那副画。  
那是一幅保存完美的罗马时期的油画。画上，一个穿着白袍的微胖金发男人正在吸溜一只肥美的生蚝，旁边一名带着金色橄榄枝头冠的黑衣男人正抱手看着他。柜台上一名中年男子正递给另一只生蚝给黑袍男人，脸上谄媚地推销。从画外的这个角度，两人都是侧身。天使看见了千年之前他所处的那个位置无法看见的克劳利的眼睛，而这一切正好被画这幅画的人捕捉，并用他高超的画技将细节极尽展露。  
竖状的瞳孔收缩得极细微微向下看着面前的白袍男人，数厘米外燃油富足的煤灯爆发出亮光穿透黑色的镜片赋予那瞳孔华彩流光，嘴角温柔地抬起，那片光华随着情绪满溢了出来，这一切尽数遮掩在镜片之后。爱情诞生得如此璀璨却无人看见，除了作画者。  
天使感到了爱，从这幅跨越了千年的画上。他不可抑地抚上胸口，这份爱不是别人的，是属于他的，如此深厚和缠绵，这无法言喻的感受沉重又快乐地压着他，要把他炸成烟花。  
现在，克劳利就躺在他旁边，触手可及。

克劳利“唔”地一声醒过来，已是早上。呆坐了半刻下床去给植物日常浇水。一边浇水一边打哈欠的克劳利觉得额头上有什么诡异的感觉，伸手一摸，嗅了嗅，是天使的味道。克劳利瞬间清醒，昨晚的记忆也开始涌现。  
克劳利痛苦地捂住了头，他只记得些许片段，感觉有些重要的事情他遗漏了。  
他转身往浴室去，打算洗洗身上的酒味清醒清醒。经过休息室的的时候他看见了一只白金色的，灿灿圆圆的脑袋，那脑袋的主人正盯着他看，圆碌碌的灰绿色眼睛都没眨一下。克劳利呆了两秒，后知后觉地吓得跳起来：”What the hell! 你怎么会在这里，天使！”  
“……我送你回来的。” 天使面无表情。  
“对哦，不是！你怎么还在这？” 克劳利很疑惑，按照天使的性子，不会喜欢在恶魔的地盘多待才对。  
“哦，太晚了打不到车。” 天使觉得现在的自己撒起谎来也很像一个恶魔，他把这一切归咎于近墨者黑。  
“那你等我一下，我送你回去。” 说完赶紧往浴室走。  
“克劳利！” 亚茨拉斐尔大声叫住了克劳利。  
“What？” 克劳利回头，疑惑地问。  
天使别扭了两秒，下定了决心，“我搬来和你住。”  
克劳利的瞳孔快速得收缩变成尖锐的一条竖瞳，黄色瞳孔扩散开来铺满了眼球的可见部分。克劳利分不清是激动还是紧张，但他的心脏的确跳地很快。  
克劳利：“你……怎么突然改变主意了？” 明明之前那么地坚决说不。  
天使的脸涨得通红：“你要是不愿意就算..！！！”  
克劳利没等他说完就扑了过来：Angel！Angel！Angel！高兴的事情要说三遍。  
天使的脸红透了，被扑了个结实不说，心脏也在扑通扑通得乱跳。天使艰难地伸出手去想要抚摸一下克劳利的后背，那不知情识趣的玩意就跳开了，欢快地说：那我们去收拾行李吧？！你要哪个房间？我的房间也可以让给你！对了，你可能不喜欢那么冷调的家具，你都可以换！你的藏书都可以帮到这里来，我还有一间储物室你可以随意使用。  
天使：…克劳利，你冷静！  
克劳利还在叨叨絮絮：对了，你想要在这里摆一架钢琴吗？你可以在这里弹奏你喜欢的那些古典乐。还有！  
天使忍无可忍，大喊一声打断了克劳利：你先等等！  
克劳利：我们先去丽兹共进晚餐庆祝一下吧！  
天使可耻地妥协了：……好…好吧。

丽兹餐厅里，酩酊大醉的克劳利大着舌头告白，每听一句天使脸上的颜色就加深一分：  
呜呜呜，在伊甸园的时候我就喜欢你了！  
前一阵子，我找不到你，我还以为你死了！吓死我了！  
以后有危险不要自己往前冲！好危险的！  
你不要喜欢那个小白脸！我们六千年的友谊了！  
一名经过的服务员意味深长地看着他们。  
天使脸红得要滴出血来了，一脸慌乱一边去捂克劳利的大嘴巴。刚捂上，就被温热的舌头扫了一下手心，吓得天使赶紧缩回来。  
克劳利看着天使露出一脸得意的神情。  
天使气鼓鼓的看着克劳利。却不知，这个表情配合着红彤彤的一片艳色在克劳利的眼里只一片怎样的妖异至极的诱惑。  
恶魔与天使不一样。恶魔是有欲望的。  
克劳利压抑地痛苦呜咽一声，撤开了肆无忌惮的眼神。

天使和克劳利回到公寓已经是夜晚。若是世界上有吸血鬼，那么现在也该出动觅食了。  
那究竟有没有吸血鬼呢？  
那是和恐龙的头盖骨一样的存在。天使和善得说。

夜晚的星星照不到的地方，天使释放了个小小的奇迹，把克劳利搬上床，被子自动盖上。想了想，天使又施了个法术，把克劳利的紧身衣换成丝绸睡衣。因为告白和关系变质，即使是这样正常的动作，天使也觉得别有异样。尤其是他施展法术不得不“瞧”见克劳利那瘦削结实的形体。克劳利睡得很香甜，天使静下心来，悄悄地在恶魔的额头上盖上一吻：Good dream, my dear boy. 

睡着了是假象。就在天使的嘴唇要离开额头的时候，一双手迅疾地圈住了天使的脖子，翻身压倒在床上。天使回过神来看见克劳利嘿嘿对他坏笑着，怒从胆边起，就要恶言恶语推开他，话没来得及就被吞没在狂风骤雨的亲吻里。  
天使来不及反抗，后来也不想反抗了。正如他自嘲的那样，“I am soft.” 他对克劳利的攻势没有可以抵抗的力量。  
一切都是这么自然。他们原本就亲密无间的关系在这一天用人类最喜爱的方法证道：他们不可分割，不可分离。无论是有形的还是无形的他们，相互的距离都是负。

End


End file.
